


the lives of the unwanted

by firetips



Series: the brother's from another life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Undertale
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetips/pseuds/firetips
Summary: this is a story I thought of read it to find what it is about.
Series: the brother's from another life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the lives of the unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue chapter comment down below for ideas that you have I give a shout out to you if you do

When sora died he didn't think anything of it. just another death in a pointless existence but the player doesn't know that. the player is just using me as a little character in a game with a love of his friends and nothing more sora thought bitterly well I can't do anything until the player clicks the continue button he thought dejectedly but it is peaceful just floating here just wish I could control myself and not the player and I wish I had a family other than a disembodied voice for a mother sora though sadly 

3 hours later

whats taking the player so long and why is it so cold all of a sudden sora thought silently but unbeknownst to sora his wishes would come true 

harry

Freak!!!!

Vernon Dursley yelled I ought to kill you and hide the body somewhere no one will find it he yelled at a blooded tariffed harry then Vernon slammed the door in harry's face. harry then uncurled and sat next to the door it was cold and getting colder I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry !!! harry sobbed over and over again after awhile the tears stopped coming and he couldn't feel anything his body was numb from the pain or the cold possible both but though his body was dead his brain was thinking fast whyaremyhandschangingwhereistheskin and iwishsomebodylovedme well the answer to his question and wish will come true

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is still a prologue but gives me some ideas on how sans find them because that chapter is from his perspective


End file.
